


no dumbass dove in my brain

by sandyk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, au for AOU, post winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: After testifying in Congress and driving off into the sunset, Natasha is in Idaho or Iowa with Clint.





	no dumbass dove in my brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balsamandash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsamandash/gifts).



> not mine, no profit garnered. title from the national's thirsty.

Natasha touches her necklace, looks up at Clint. He says, "Hydra. That sucks."

"A lot of them are dead now," she says. 

"That doesn't make up for everything," Clint says. 

She just finished testifying before Congress, she just said goodbye to Steve and Sam and Nick. Now she's in Idaho. Possible Iowa. She didn't pay attention for hours. She didn't know where she was going but somehow, anyway, when she stops her car, Clint is waiting in the parking lot of the motel. She says, "You had a GPS on me."

"I've been here for days." Clint has a stupid smile. "No, really. You don't remember but we agreed to meet here if civilization collapsed. It was two years ago. You remembered subconsciously."

"This is our zombie meet up?" Natasha looks around. She has been here before. "This is our zombie meet up. Didn't it used to be, I don't know, nicer?"

"Oh, no," Clint says. "It was even more of a shit hole. This is spruced up." 

"That's the most depressing thing I've heard all month," she says. It makes Clint smile. 

Clint's already registered so she goes into his room. He's brought his disaster supplies, his zombie invasion bug out kit. She wonders if he paid in gold, that was one of the plans. 

They were very drunk when they first decided on this plan.

Natasha realizes she hasn't changed in a few days. Feeling gross comes over her like she's finally awake. "I need to shower." 

Clint has helpfully replaced the motel's towels with far superior quality ones he almost certainly stole from Avengers Tower, or just straight from Tony's mansion. Or apartment. The water pressure is good enough. She stays in the shower long enough she actually feels clean. 

She has her hair up in a towel and another wrapped around her when she steps out into the room.

"Will anyone in this motel still have hot water?" Clint is lounging on the bed in his jeans and no shirt. The TV is playing Murder She Wrote. Natasha hates Murder She Wrote. It was one of the shows she learned English from. Back in the day. She turns off the TV.

"Hey," Clint says. 

"I already know my english," she says in Russian. 

"Sorry," Clint says, in Russian. Then in English, he adds, "Can we look for something else? I like the white noise."

"You should evolve," Natasha says.

"Nope." He turns on the TV and shifts on the bed as Natasha sits down. He flips through channels as she opens the bag that has her clothes. She doesn't remember what she packed for their zombie plans. 

"Why would I get dressed?" She isn't even asking Clint, she's asking the world.

"I've been ordering delivery on Stark's credit card, if you stay in the bathroom, the delivery boy won't see you," Clint says. He looks over at her. "I won't mind."

"Oh," she says. She takes the towel off her hair. She's thinking about a haircut. "We're usually at about the don't mind stage."

"Okay," Clint says. He turns off the TV. "Did we schedule the relationship talk for zombie times?"

"We don't have to," she says. She is exhausted. She knows the instant Clint notices because that's when he runs his hands down her bare shoulder to the base of her wrist. She shivers a little. 

"Let's do it," Clint says.

"Talk? Or date?"

"Do you want me to pick you up on Fridays and Saturdays and go bowling?"

"Do you want me to think you have no imagination?"

Clint smiles. "Where do you want to go on your dates?"

"Someplace better than this motel in Idaho. Are we in Idaho?"

"Yes, we are," Clint says. He leans over and kisses her. They've done this a million times before but it was always implicit that even the sex was just a thing between friends. Between partners.

This kiss is scarier. But she wants it and she gets to have what she wants. There's wreckage in the Potomac and Nick has disappeared. She is still here. She wants this.


End file.
